Timeline
This timeline documents key dates and events in the world of NowhereMash. 20th Century * 1940 ** The Strategic Scientific Reserve is founded to combat Nazi Germany's SS Special Projects Division. * 1941 ** December 8: '''The United States officially enters World War II. * '''1942 ** The Allied super-soldier project, known as Project Rebirth, is successful, creating the first American super-soldier from U.S. Army reject Steve Rogers. * 1943 ** Steve Rogers disappears after crashing a stolen Nazi experimental bomber Valkyrie in the Arctic. He is presumed dead, but neither Valkyrie ''nor Rogers are ever found. * '''1944' ** The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense is founded by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm to combat various occult threats uncovered in operations against Nazi Germany. * 1946 ''' ** S.H.I.E.L.D. is formed as a successor to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Its mandate is to protect the world from advanced technological threats such as those created by Nazi scientists during World War II. * '''1947 ** June 14: '''Army Air Corps personnel from the 509th Bomb Group report the crash of a "flying disk" in the desert near Roswell, New Mexico. Some reports claim that there were two objects, and that one actually housed three alien beings: two dead and one alive. Before the end of the day, Army Air Corps officials retract the story, claiming that the object that crashed was actually a weather balloon. The existence of alien beings is categorically denied. * '''1957 ** President John F. Kennedy orders the creation of the Bureau of Operations and Command in response to the launch of the Sputnik satellite by the Soviet Union. The Bureau's original mission was to provide a last-resort organization to coordinate US resistance in the case of a successful communist invasion and conquest of the United States. * 1962 ** August 10: '''Outsiders attack the Groom Range facility in Nevada as the opening shot in an attempted invasion of Earth. The Bureau of Operations and Command is retasked with defending the Earth against alien invasion and renamed the Extraterrestrial Combat Unit, or XCOM. * '''1991 ** December 16: '''Howard Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. dies in a car accident at the age of 74. Stark Industries is bought out by Raven Industries on the orders of CEO Errolyn Ebonmar, a distant relative of Mr. Stark. * '''1995 ** October 12: '''The United Nations Global Defense Act creates a formalized military branch of the United Nations, the Global Defense Initiative. ** '''October 15: '''In light of the Global Defense Act, the United States government turns over control of the XCOM Project to the United Nations. * '''1996 ** Hugh Darrow founds Darrow Industries. 21st Century * 2002 ** Darrow Industries develops the PEDOT cluster array, a large step forward in mechanical augmentation. * 2012 ** March 1: '''Operation Devil's Moon. XCOM's Delta Squad is deployed to Munich to investigate the disappearance of a German FSLK200 LRRP team who were in turn investigating an unknown, possibly extraterrestrial impact site. The entire LRRP team and three of the four members of Delta Squad are lost during an encounter with extraterrestrial invaders. The Second Outsider Invasion begins. ** '''May 4: '''The Battle of New York. A joint operation between the United States military, the Global Defense Initiative, XCOM, and SHIELD's Avenger Initiative turns the tide of the Outsider invasion. During the battle, XCOM manages to capture an Outsider battleship intact. ** '''July 4: '''Operation Independence Day. The Outsider Temple Ship is destroyed in a battle off the coast of South America, ending the Second Outsider Invasion. * '''2015 ** Using nanites developed from captured Outsider technology and Darrow Industries' PEDOT cluster array, advanced mechanical augmentation becomes a viable medical technology. Cybernetic prosthesis can now function and be controlled in much the same ways as their organic counterparts. * 2016 ** Purity First, an anti-augmentation hate group and terrorist organization, is founded by formerly augmented military veteran, Zeke Sanders. Category:Events